


Happy Birthday

by Carol_D



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol_D/pseuds/Carol_D





	Happy Birthday

“Surprise！咦？”  
Peter打开门，意外地发现Wade并没有在家。  
什么嘛，亏他还骗Wade今天晚上有很多实验要做，大概十点才能回家，然后再提前带着礼物回来给他惊喜的，谁知道根本没有成功。  
这里的不成功包括但不限于Wade不在家这一个小小的可以忽略不计的方面，还包括了Peter所谓的提前只不过是提前了一个小时。天知道这个本来不会出什么大岔子的实验他为什么会失误导致数据丢失，以及重新来过所带来的严重后果(Peter现在十分后悔当时为什么没有接受Ned的帮助)————所有商场和店铺全部关门，别说礼物，他连束花都买不到。餐厅里似乎还弥漫着一股墨西哥卷饼的味道，看来今晚两人连共进晚餐的机会都没有了。  
唉。  
Peter把自己丢进浴缸，身上那股实验室的味道让他的心情更郁闷了。要不是这个实验，他可以给Wade买好礼物，或者做出一顿丰盛的晚餐(多练习几次说不定就会成功的)。而不是像现在一样，准备惊喜的人什么都没弄好，那个过生日的人甚至都不在家。  
Peter Parker，你毁了你们两个在一起之后Wade的第一个生日。  
Peter把自己沉到水里，只露出一双眼睛，默不作声地看着水面上的黄色橡皮鸭。

不，谁说这个生日毁了的，现在才不到十点不是么？你一定可以在这两个小时里帮Wade再准备一个别的惊喜，蜘蛛侠永不放弃！  
Peter猛得站起来，浴缸里的水因为他的动作撒了一地，小黄鸭也险些掉出来。  
让我想想...Wade喜欢什么呢？  
墨西哥卷饼，彩虹小马，还有...还有...  
还有蜘蛛侠。  
AKA纽约好邻居，现在愁眉苦脸的Peter Parker。  
Peter的脸突然红了，并在接下来的一段时间里持续维持着高温状态，直到他浑浑噩噩地冲干净身上的泡沫，发现自己没有干净衣服穿了之后，才平复下来。

裹着浴巾把脏衣篓里的衣服丢进洗衣机，Peter打开衣柜，发现了Wade前几天刚刚买回来的周边。  
两件卫衣，一件印着Spiderman，一件印着Deadpool。

“Spiderman这件是我的！我不管！哥就要和小蜘蛛紧紧地贴在一起！”  
Wade无理取闹的样子还历历在目，Peter不禁笑了出来。  
真幼稚。

Peter把卫衣套上，号码有点大，松松垮垮地挂在身上，让他看起来更像个小孩子了。过长的下摆把Wade最爱的纽约第一翘臀堪堪盖住，但如果Peter的动作过大的话，就会漏出一点白色的内裤边。  
不小心买成一个号码这种鬼话Peter是不会信的，他觉得这是Wade对于自己身高的嘲讽。  
然而打量着自己现在的这副模样，Peter好像突然明白了那个当初被自己理解成嘲笑的表情的真正意思。  
Fuck you Wade, FUCK YOU.  
Peter的脸又热起来，索性把自己埋进了被子里。  
脸红的原因还有一个，就是他想好该给Wade准备什么礼物了。

Wade在九点五十分的时候准时回了家————他不想Spidey回来时看到家里黑乎乎的空无一人。然而出乎意料的是房间里的一切，无论是客厅的灯光还是轰隆作响的洗衣机，都在说明着他的小蜘蛛已经回来了。  
“Wade！”  
Peter从卧室里探出头来，对着Wade勾勾手指，  
“来一下。”  
“怎么了Babyboy？你今天不是十点才能回家么怎么这么早...”  
死侍老妈子一样的絮絮叨叨在看到Peter之后立刻变为鸦雀无声。

Peter还穿着那件死侍卫衣，但Wade用他雇佣兵的敏锐视力保证，那件卫衣下面什么都没有。  
是的，包括内裤。

Peter显然没办法控制着自己不害羞，他扯着卫衣的下摆，让自己的身体尽可能少的暴露在死侍过于炽热的视线之下:  
“我跟Weasel打听了一下...嘿！别那么看着我，我已经成年了！只是还没到21岁，但是我没喝酒！所以...咳...我最爱的Wade Winston Wilson，生日快乐。”  
他想要一改平时的话痨风格，转而走能让自己看起来成熟一些的深情路线，但是面对着看似面无表情的Wade，Peter还是破功了:  
“Wade你听我解释，本来我今天可以早回家帮你准备惊喜的，但是实验出了点问题，结束之后街上的商店都已经关门了，我什么都没买到，所以才决定...决定把自己当成礼物送给你...我知道这听起来很没诚意，但是...”  
Peter的声音越来越低，是啊，这个生日礼物真的是烂透了...

但下一秒他就被抱了起来，Wade把脸埋在他的肩头，声音听起来闷闷的:  
“Babyboy，哥真的要感动哭了，连我自己都忘了的生日，你居然还能想到，还把自己送给我...哥发誓，这绝对是全世界最好的生日礼物了...”  
虽然这个一流的雇佣兵平常总在自己面前不正经的撒娇耍赖开黄腔，但这种样子却是Peter第一次见。他有些被吓到了，只能像哄小孩一般揉了揉雇佣兵的头:  
“你喜欢就最好啦，以后你的每个生日我都会陪你过的...”  
或许也是觉得自己现在这个样子太过于丢人，Wade没一会就把头抬了起来，又恢复成平时没个正形的样子:  
“那...哥现在可以开始拆礼物了么？”  
Peter也反应过来，瞬间就红了耳朵，但还是故作镇定的与Wade不怀好意的视线对视:  
“可以的，作为你的礼物，你可以对我做任何事。但是只限今晚哦，你还有...”  
Peter抬头看了看表，  
“两个小时。”

“嘿，宝贝，别急。”  
Peter不屑地撇撇嘴，Wade这话说的好像着急的人是他蜘蛛侠一样。  
“我觉得我们需要一个安全词，我是说，哥现在太激动了，怕真的会伤到你。”  
“怎么会！我可是蜘蛛侠！”  
这话一说出来Peter就想到了之前自己被做到腰酸背痛差点没办法去学校的经历。  
“那...好吧，让我想想。”  
他的胳膊还环在Wade的脖子上，Wade一低头就能看见他漂亮的眼睛，棕色的眼珠打着转，露出少年特有的狡黠。

“那就Wade，好不好？”  
嗯？这是几个意思？  
“宝贝，我觉得你可能没明白，我是说安全词，就是...”  
Peter竖起一只手指，贴在死侍凹凸不平的嘴唇上:  
“我知道，我的意思是，接下来的两个小时内，如果不出意外的话，你应该听不到我叫你Wade了，Daddy。”

Wade对此的回应十分简单粗暴，他的双臂从Peter的腿下穿过，一个用力就把他抱了起来，抵在墙上。Peter还变本加厉地凑上去，大胆地舔舐Wade的嘴唇，随即就被咬住了舌头。雇佣兵好像把平时出任务的狠劲儿都用上了，只为让自己的小男友知道随便撩拨他的后果。  
但Peter Parker可不是普通的男朋友，蜘蛛侠只要决定了什么事，就一定要做到最好，即使被吻到眼眶泛红，他依然还敢贴着Wade的耳朵，软软地叫他Daddy。  
“该死的...”  
Wade虽然不想，但他不得不承认，这样的Peter真的是太他妈诱人了。他骨子里那些只会在出任务时才会活跃的暴虐因子，现在已经蠢蠢欲动起来。  
他想对Spidey做一些过分的事，很想很想。  
既然告诉了自己可以为所欲为，那他自然不能让Babyboy失望。  
Wade在床边坐好，让Peter跪在一边，把他的头按到自己的胯下，居高临下地看着他:  
“Daddy的乖孩子，舔舔它。”

Peter从未做过这种事情，他只是在Wade回家之前偷偷地做了一些功课而已。但这不妨碍他的天才大脑学什么都快，在自己的嘴唇触到Wade的牛仔裤的时候，他就已经学着视频里的动作，隔着布料蹭着裤子下面鼓鼓囊囊的一大包东西。  
用牙齿磕磕绊绊地咬开拉链之后，Peter看到了那个让他又爱又恨的大家伙。他犹豫了一秒，然后鼓起勇气扯下了Wade的内裤，把那根半硬的性器含了进去。

雇佣兵尺寸傲人的阴茎把Peter的嘴填了个满满当当，一直顶到他的喉咙，惹得他不由得干呕起来，眼眶里也迅速盈满了泪。  
可他毫不自知，还一个劲儿的抬着眼睛往上看，湿漉漉的狗狗眼带着少年特有的纯真，和浓稠的爱欲交织在一起，就这么直直地落到Wade的眼里，撞进了他的心中。  
他忍不住动了动腰，看着Babyboy难受的样子，刚想开口让他算了，却看他一副气恼的神情，换了一种方式，像是舔冰棒一般，乖乖地握着那根庞然大物，从根部舔到顶端，再舔下去。  
“嘶————”  
这不仅仅是简单的生理快感，心理上的满足几乎快要了死侍的命。

这大概就是死前回光返照的感觉吧。  
他想。

Peter很满意Wade的反应，舔弄的更卖力了。手上也没闲着，回忆着“学习”来的技能和Wade平时对自己做的那些，照顾着唇舌顾不到的地方，听着Wade低低的喘息声，心里得意极了。

过了一阵子，Wade突然开口了，声音嘶哑:  
“可以了乖孩子，可以了。”  
但是Peter好像误解了这个的意思，以为自己没让他满意，便怯怯地，带着一点讨好地，含住了顶端，只是轻轻一吮，就被浓稠的液体灌满了喉咙。  
“天呐Babyboy你没事儿吧，哥不是故意的，快吐出来！”  
Peter垂着头咳嗽了一会儿，然后仰起脸来:  
“Sorry Daddy，我吞下去了。”  
少年说着对不起，语气却丝毫没有抱歉的意思，反而还邀功一般地对着Wade张开嘴，伸出红红的舌头，展示自己干净的口腔。  
Wade被撩得下腹发紧，弯腰掐着Peter的下巴亲他:  
“My little dirty slut。”

这个姿势让Peter的头高高抬起，从脖颈一直到后腰连成一条好看的弧线。Wade把他抱到自己腿上，手顺着宽松的卫衣下摆摸了进去。  
这让Peter觉得他像是在摸一只猫。  
如果，我们一起养一只小猫的话，Wade大概也会这么摸它吧...那我估计会吃醋的...  
Peter沉浸在自己的胡思乱想之中，连脑内响个不停的蜘蛛感应都没发觉到。Wade有些无奈地看着自己明显进入发呆模式的小男友:  
“居然走神了？坏孩子。”  
Peter调皮地吐了吐舌头，他没打算把刚才的想法说出来，至少不是现在，不然可能又会听Wade讲上半个小时关于死侍和蜘蛛侠的爱情故事，他们是真心相爱，不会分开的一对，死侍永远忠于蜘蛛侠什么的————他的下身几乎要湿透了。  
Wade显然也注意到了这一点:  
“嘿，看看，我的小Petey，可爱的蛛网宝宝，你的小屁股怎么了？”  
“嗯...嗯...想要Daddy...”  
Peter还是不能坦诚地对着爱人求欢，或者说，他今天的羞耻心已经快用尽了。但Wade却并不想放过他:  
“哪里想要？甜心不说出来Daddy怎么会知道呢？”  
“Daddy...别这样...”  
Peter瘪了瘪嘴，奶声奶气地对着Wade撒娇。

“Daddy教给你，乖孩子要记住了。”  
雇佣兵低沉的声音因为情欲而多了些沙哑，在正直的纽约好邻居蜘蛛侠耳边不断诱哄着，时不时地伸出舌尖舔舐着嘴边圆润的小耳垂。满是疤痕的手指扯下了碍事的卫衣，沿着Peter背上浅浅的肌肉线条下滑，抚过那两瓣手感超好的纽约第一翘臀，在上面停留了好一阵子，最终来到臀缝间已经湿润的隐秘小口上。  
“想要的时候就跟Daddy说，‘Petey的小pussy饿了，想吃Daddy的大肉棒和牛奶’，Daddy就会喂你了，知道么？”  
过分的句子让Peter难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，羞红了脸，臊得咬着嘴唇一言不发。可今天的Wade明显比平时有耐心多了，两根手指绕着越来越湿的穴口打转，时不时地探进一个指节，却又在湿软的穴肉缠上来的时候抽出去。

第三次挽留Wade的手指无果之后，Peter终于被难耐的情欲折磨得快受不了了，带着哭腔的埋怨听起来又娇又软:  
“Daddy...你好坏...”  
可是作为寿星，Mr. Wilson明显不愿意放过自己的生日礼物:  
“别撒娇小甜心，Daddy知道你可以做到的。”

Peter的心快跳出来了，纵观自己十八年的人生经历，无论是作为Peter Parker还是Spiderman，他发誓从没有一件事可以让他面红耳赤到这种程度。在做了两次深呼吸之后，他支吾着开口了:  
“Petey的pussy想要...想要Daddy...Wade...Wade你好过分...”  
伴随着安全词而来的是Peter止不住的泪水，勇敢的蜘蛛侠此时委屈极了，把滚烫的脸颊埋在雇佣兵结实有力的肩头，说什么都不愿抬起来了。  
这倒是给死侍吓了一跳，赶忙顺了他的意，将自己早就再次昂扬的性器送了进去，同时伸出手来给自己肩头的小哭包顺毛:  
“好男孩，你做的很好，不哭，哥错了，哥以后再也不这样了。”  
他抱着男孩靠在床头，自下而上地顶起胯来。这个姿势方便得很，面前就是小蜘蛛白嫩的胸膛，上面还点缀着两颗红红的肉粒，张开嘴就能含到。抬起头来还能看到Petey羞红的脸，水汪汪的眼睛，以及他低下头来亲吻自己时颤抖的长睫毛。

身为世界上最优秀的雇佣兵，死侍的行动能力一直很强，所以当他把自己梦想中的事情全都做完了之后，Peter已经射了一次，只能半趴在他的身上平复呼吸，布满红痕的胸膛不住地起伏。  
“换个姿势吧宝贝，死侍Daddy还没射出来呢。”  
他拍了拍手里肉感十足的臀瓣，清脆的声音让Peter红了耳朵。配合着换了一个后入的姿势，看着纽约第一翘臀漂亮的腰窝和流畅的线条，Wade又起了坏心思。  
“Daddy的好男孩，自己动动。”  
看着Peter不明所以地回过头，他索性“好心”地解释了一下:  
“摇摇你的小屁股，把Daddy的大家伙吃进去。”  
说着还威胁一般地堵住了他重新挺立起来的性情上的小孔。  
“不然不让射哦。”

Peter不满地鼓鼓嘴，却还是十分听话，动作生涩地晃起腰来。  
F！ U！ C！ K！  
真是太他妈辣了。  
Wade觉得这简直是自己人生中看到的最劲爆的场面之一。  
白嫩的臀瓣之间一张被操到微微红肿的小嘴不断地吞吐着粗大的性器，结合之处水光一片，时不时地还会翻出通红的软肉。加上颤动的臀肉，皮肉相接的清脆响声和撞击产生的红印，每个因素都能让雇佣兵血脉偾张。  
“真是Daddy的小荡妇...”  
Wade贴在男孩的耳边低语，不出意外地感受到Peter全身的紧绷，全身都羞成了淡淡的红色。  
“别说...”  
粉红色的少年转过头来，用自己亮晶晶的大眼睛讨好身后的男人。  
“为什么不说，嗯？宝贝的小pussy告诉Daddy它喜欢得很呢...”  
Wade一边说一边手也没闲着，从原本握在手里的胯骨部位游移，去摸Peter的小腹。那处的肌肉线条相比其他位置而言模糊了不少，甚至还带着年轻人特有的一层薄薄的脂肪。再一次的顶弄之后，他满意地摸到了浅浅的凸起，随着他挺腰的动作不断浮现在小腹的皮肉之下。他甚至恶劣地捉着Peter的手去摸，吓得男孩软了身子，仅剩的那支用来支撑的胳膊一抖，整个人便趴伏在了床上。  
“不行...会坏掉的...饶了我吧Daddy...”  
“还叫我Daddy？看来Babyboy是真的想被哥弄坏了...”  
Peter抽噎到说不出话来，嘴里反复咕哝着“Daddy不可以，太深了”，身前的性器在没有触碰之下就再一次微微跳动起来，一下下地吐出稀薄了不少的精水。  
发泄过后的男孩浑身轻颤，后穴一开一合的，无意识地吮吸着里面的庞然大物。雇佣兵咬破了嘴唇，疤痕遍布的身躯上几乎没有一处是干燥的，汗水顺着下巴滴到少年线条流畅的后背上，混着他自己的汗珠，向腰窝处淌去。  
随着男人沙哑的低吼，Peter感觉到自己体内逐渐被一股浓稠的液体灌满。虽然有种诡异的满足感，但强有力的喷射还是让意识不清的他有些不安的呻吟起来，却随即又在耳后的轻吻中趋于平静。

有人全程服务的热水澡让本来就累得够呛的Peter感觉愈发昏昏欲睡了，但他还是打起精神来抬头询问那个把自己锁在怀里的男人:  
“Wade Wade，生日礼物还满意么？”  
“这简直是哥这辈子收到过的最棒的生日礼物了！”  
“你...你喜欢就好。”  
Peter把自己发烫的脸颊埋到面前的胸肌里，可Wade显然有些兴奋得过头了:  
“这样吧Babyboy，以后哥每年的生日都预定这个礼物好不好？Daddy的good boy，光是想想哥就觉得自己能再射上三次...”  
“闭嘴吧！”  
“唔！唔唔唔！”

什么？你问雇佣兵死侍先生为什么不说话？  
他的嘴被蛛丝封住了，再等等吧。


End file.
